


Prologue ~ The Fall

by ailegna (angelaxy), angelaxy



Series: Ave Atque Vale [1]
Category: Ave Atque Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/ailegna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The fall of an angel who was in love with a vampire.(Original AU fic + Several stand-alone arcs for the suitors.)
Series: Ave Atque Vale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861090





	Prologue ~ The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my own AU, both angels & vampires lores will be a mix from a lot of fandoms.  
> so I'd rather not tag any fandom to avoid confusion xD

The tranquility of heaven disturbed with an occurrence that was supposedly rare to happen, but alas, another divine judgement would fall in the moment. Justice for any obedience amongst the angels, no matter how low or high their ranks might be.

An angel fell down on her knees, white wings neatly furled behind her, and before her — the archangels stood gloriously with their magnificent wings unfurled and they all glanced down on her, some were frowning, some were glaring, and only one was smiling mournfully to her.

 _‘Choose.’_ Michael’s voice was full of authority, a divine roar throughout the heaven.

 _— Silence._ Her lips remained close, pulled into a straight, grim line. How could she choose between her family and the one she fell in love with? 

For the archangels, silence meant three things: hesitation, indecision and unwillingness. And, silence meant one absolute answer: that she was no longer fully devoted to heaven.

 _‘Farewell, sister.’_ The archangels had spoken in unison, a chorus of farewells followed from her brothers and sisters who gathered all around her.

The final judgement was placed upon her and nothing could save her from it. After all, an angel should never sin.

Only acceptance written on her countenance, eyes sealed shut, she lowered her head and bracing for what would come. Many times she witnessed the judgement herself, those angels who were sent straight to hell, or their deaths over their disobedience. 

But her? _Sinned, not rebelled_. Heaven was forgiving enough, for all her wholehearted devotion ever since she was created. Her heart was still _pure_ amidst her sin; that she had fallen for love, not outright disobedience as many others had done.

The searing pain on her back made her scream when they ripped her wings.

Before too long, she was casted out of heaven, plummeting towards the earth with the rain. Her ear-piercing scream, anguish and full of agony, was silenced by the raging storm as her body fell and bleeding, her blood blended with the raindrops.

Crimson against the crystal-clear water droplets.

The magnificent lightning cracked the inky blackness of the sky, creating a pathway for her fall — nothing more than a falling star in the eyes of oblivious earth’s residents.

A gasp escaped her when she descended to the ground, soft grass welcomed her and reduced the impact that could lead to instant death for ordinary humans. Lying down on her side, dark hair clung to her face and skin, her drenched white angelic dress now smeared with dirt. The v-shaped line on the back of the dress stained crimson, the blood flowing from the bare skin of her shoulder blades where the wings were supposed to be.

Now there were only two deep wounds that would leave scars, and blood. On the ground, behind her was a large shadow in the form of spread-out wings was the proof of her _Fall_.

The cold droplets of the rain felt like piercing needles on her wounds, this was how a Fall felt like, an impending fate she risked for straying away from heaven.

A shadowed figure appeared from her blurry sight, walking towards her through the darkness of the night. Her eyes fluttered open and close, the pain was too excruciating for her new mortal body. Fragile, vulnerable. It hurt, she couldn’t even breathe, only gasping helplessly with the scorching pain on her back. This was her very first time for her to experience pain, because angels never felt anything. Not pain, not love, and yet — she felt both, _everything_.

Oh, of course, she had _fallen_. No longer an angel.

The figure approached her, and she spoke of his name — a sorrowful smile curled on her lips, crystalline tears falling from the corner of her eyes to see _him_. The very one that she spent countless times to watch upon with fondness, the one who caused an angel to fall in love and fallen from heaven, so her trembling hand outstretched to reach him. 

Not for asking for help, but a _longing_ — all the centuries-worth of yearning easily countered the pain she felt from her ripped wings. Once again, his name uttered from her trembling lips, clear and loud through the roar of unforgiving thunders.

Her body might scream in pain, but her heart might sing with joy in his presence.

At least, at least she could meet him face to face even in this circumstance that was _her tragedy_.

Heaven sent her fall, _for him_ to save.

Heaven’s mercy.


End file.
